


En Oväntat Ovanlig Dag

by Freakshow777



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Dark, Gen, Treason
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakshow777/pseuds/Freakshow777
Summary: Klara ledde in hästen Rainbowdash genom dörren till det stora luftiga stallet. Hon hade precis blivit färdig med den färgglada hingstens dagliga träning och var måttligt irriterad. Han hade bråkat med henne hela eftermiddagen och hon var redo att bara hoppa upp i sadeln på Bulletrain istället, men hon var tvungen att sadla av Rainbowdash och ställa honom i sin box först.





	

Klara ledde in hästen Rainbowdash genom dörren till det stora luftiga stallet. Hon hade precis blivit färdig med den färgglada hingstens dagliga träning och var måttligt irriterad. Han hade bråkat med henne hela eftermiddagen och hon var redo att bara hoppa upp i sadeln på Bulletrain istället, men hon var tvungen att sadla av Rainbowdash och ställa honom i sin box först.

När hon ledde honom förbi det spralliga stoet Spiritshades box stannade han och tittade in, självklart såg han inget där inne eftersom att stoet i fråga var i hagen, men ändå tog det Klara flera minuter att dra honom därifrån. Rainbowdashes box var den andra efter foderkammaren och mitt emellan Westwind och Darkblood, två av Klaras andra Jorvikiska Urhästar. Lyckligtvis var Westwind ett lugnt sto som fick Rainbowdash att sansas, och Darkblood en valack till ensamhäst vars (alltid) dåliga humör inte uppmuntrade Rainbowdashes sprallighet. När de väl kom fram till hans box tog det inte lång tid att få av honom utrustningen och för det var Klara tacksam.

Det var när hon var påväg till garderoben för att byta kläder (eftersom att hon åkt i backen på träningen med Rainbowdash) som det hände. Händer tog tag i hennes midja bakifrån och en näsduk pressades mot hennes näsa och en hand höll hennes mun stängd. Klara började känna sig vimmelkantig och svarta fläckar dansade i hennes synfält, det tog inte lång tid förrän medvetslösheten helt tog tag i henne.

När hon återfick medvetandet var hon bunden på ett hårt och kallt golv och hennes syn fylldes med den mörka bekanta plattformen med den fascinerande portalen. Klara insåg att det måste vara Dark Core som kidnappat henne. Ett högt, kallt skratt fyllde Klaras öron och hon vände huvudet och såg Jessica, Justin, Katja och den mystiske Malumi ( _Sabine_ , tänkte Klara argt när hon såg mörkerryttaren,) komma gåendes över plattformen mot henne. Jessica var den som skrattat och hon flinade mot Klara när hon tittade mot dem. Hon tog några steg framåt och de andra stod kvar för att låta Jessica ta stjärnljuset. Katja såg bara kallt på med en mask av likgiltighet och korsade armar, Justin tittade på med en nyfiken glint i ögonen och Malumi stod bara där med huvan uppe så att den kastade hennes ansikte i mörker.

\- Du är inte så kaxig nu när du inte har dina små ödesryttare att skydda dig va? sade Jessica med en ful parodi av ett leende på läpparna.

\- Jag har då aldrig tänkt mig själv som särskilt kaxig, men om det hjälper dig känna dig bättre så låt inte mig stoppa dig! ropade Klara till svar med ett spydigt flin. - Du din oförskämda lilla..! JAG är mörkrets prinsessa, du skulle göra klokt i att visa mig lite respekt! skrek Jessica med en ursinnig min.

\- Mörkrets prinsessa? Menar du inte mörkrets skrikhals? retade Klara. Hon visste att hon egentligen bara gjorde Jessica argare och att hon antagligen skulle bli ännu mer plågad senare men hon kunde inte hjälpa det. _Vad skulle jorvikborna tänka nu? Om de såg mig såhär elak…_ , tänkte Klara med en rynkad panna. Men hon kunde inte hjälpa det - Jessica, Katja och Malumi hade ju varit så jobbiga mot henne sen hon först mötte dem.

\- Men var tyst nu ”mörkrets prinsessa” och låt oss prata om det som Mr Sands ville! Sade Malumi. - Ja, ja, ja, sade Jessica med en sur min. Klara var genast alert och nyfiken. Vad menade Malumi? Jessica tog några steg tillbaka och Malumi gick istället fram till Klara och hukade sig ner framför henne. - Klara Eaststar, den duktigaste ryttaren på hela jorvik. Du har ett ganska imponerande rykte här på ön, sade Malumi långsamt.

\- Jaså, sade Klara försiktigt, hon visste inte vart Malumi ville komma.

\- Mr Sands skulle kunna ha nytta av dig som en mörkerryttare. Vi vill att du hjälper oss att fria Garnok och förstöra Aideen’s beskyddare, fortsatte Malumi, rakt till punkten.

\- Och varför skulle Mr Sands ens besvära sig med och fråga? Jag känner ödesryttarna, jag har hjälpt Aideen’s beskyddare i alla de år som jag bott här, sade Klara, att hon undvek att direkt svara på frågan undgick inte Malumi.

\- Du överväger det eller hur? Du svarade inte på frågan, en som varit helt lojal till Aideen’s beskyddare hade hatat bara tanken av att bli en mörkerryttare och gjort det bemärkt, sade Malumi och Klara fick känslan av att hon hade ett självbelåtet flin på läpparna.

\- Det kanske jag gör, sade Klara våghalsigt.

\- Kanske duger inte. Du måste bestämma dig, vill du bli en mörkerryttare eller ej? Det var en ny röst som sagt det, Klara blickade till vänster och ur skuggorna från portalen kom Mr Sands i egen hög person. Klara tänkte en lång stund. Sedan tittade hon upp mot Mr Sands och mötte hans blick.

\- Ja det vill jag, sade hon bestämt. Mr Sands stirrade in i hennes ögon, Klara höll hans blick modigt och vägrade att bli skrämd. Hans mörka ögon glimmade med något som Klara misstänkte var godkännande. Han nickade bryskt mot Malumi och hon började genast knyta upp repen som bundit den nyaste mörkerryttaren. Den spända tystnaden som rådde över plattformen var bruten av Justin.

\- Kan vi äta lasagne till middag? hans mage verkade vara överens med hans huvud för den kurrade högt till svar och Justin log ursäktande när Sabine, som hade tagit ner sin huva, himlade med ögonen. Mr Sands suckade bara högt och Katja, Jessica och Klara glodde på honom. De började alla ändå gå mot Mr Sands kontor och en matsal, och när Klara vände sig om och blickade ut mot det mörka havet besparade hon en tyst ursäkt till Aideen’s beskyddare men kunde inte få sig själv att ångra beslutet hon tagit.

_Det är här jag hör hemma._


End file.
